Princesa
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Harry no para de enviar guardias tras la princesa Ginny, está convencido de que alguien la está buscando para hacerle daño. pero Ginny tan solo cree que es una táctica para que aceptes casarse con él. Puede que lo sea. (UA) (Hinny/Hanny)


El salón quedó en completo silencio cuando la figurilla negra con cabello rojo atravesó la habitación, escoltada por dos guardias, hasta quedar frente a Harry y James Potter.

—Señor… —comienza el guardia más alto, nadie en el salón logra saber a quién se dirige.

—¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡No puedes usar tu poder aristócrata para retenerme aquí! ¡Hay muchas maneras de unir fuerzas, casarme contigo no entra en ellas! ¡Así que deja de enviar guardias en mi busca! ¡Déjame vivir! —gritó la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry apenas parpadeó cuando la capa negra golpeó sus piernas.

Con el salón y todos los invitados aún sumidos en el silencio, Harry vio a Arthur Weasley acercarse a él con poco entusiasmo.

—Te dije que eligieras a Hermione, hijo —masculló Arthur. Harry suspiró y caminó detrás de la pelirroja, sin prisa y con cautela, sabía perfectamente a dónde iba.

Cuando llegó al adarve los pocos guardias del lugar se retiraron, lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

—Prin…

—No gastes tus palabras. Será el mismo sermón de siempre ¿No? "Lo hago para protegerte, afuera quieren hacerte daño". Ya lo sé, lo sé.

Harry suspira y se recarga en las piedras.

—De verdad lo hago para protegerte, hay rumores de que alguien busca hacerte daño —la pelirroja bufa—. No puedo permitirlo… no solo porque me interesa tu bienestar, también porque eres hija de un buen amigo de la familia, la hermana de mi mejor amigo y eres especial para mí.

—Basta de cursilerías, Potter. Y basta de guardias, la próxima vez que vea a un solo guardia siguiéndome volveré a casa, y el buen amigo de la familia se las arreglará solo para unir fuerzas —Harry se acerca a ella, tan cerca que su respiración mueve algunos de los cabellos en su rostro.

—¿Sabes, princesa Ginevra? —la pelirroja no se mueve, observa a Harry y no se inmuta ante su cercanía—. Te ves preciosa cuando te enojas, toda roja y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ginevra gruñe y camina recta hacia la torre este, dónde está descansando mientras se queda aquí. Harry suspira y ríe. Está bien jodido.

Realmente cree que siempre estuvo jodido, porque siempre tuvo un ojo sobre Ginevra, desde que tiene uso de razón. Nunca le importó mucho lo que su amigo Ron pensará de ellos dos juntos, le daba igual que fuera su hermano y no tuviera su bendición, la verdad es que ni siquiera Ginevra sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, no se dió por enterada hasta los 15 años, cuando todas sus invitaciones al baile real fueron interceptadas por la buena lechuza de Harry.

Desde entonces cree que Harry se dedica a fastidiarla, que es completamente falso. Harry la cuida, la sobreprotege y la vigila, pero la quiere, en serio que si.

Entonces cuando cumplió 17 sus padres le presentaron a un sinfín de princesas, todas amables, todas preciosas, todas ideales, y ninguna era Ginevra. Su madre desistió con la princesa Irma, su padre ni siquiera se metió, trabajó en un proyecto con su buen amigo Sirius para orillar a la princesa Ginevra a elegir a Harry.

—Entonces ¿ninguno de los dos tiene algo que ver con que todos los príncipes invitados a su presentación tengan barros, acné, varicela retrasada y serio problema de babeo? —Preguntó Lily, con las cejas enarcadas hacia los dos hombres frente a ella.

—La simple acusación me ofende mi reina, y me ofende bastante —respondió indignado Sirius—. Los Black siguen frescos y negros como siempre, así que deja de acusarme.

Lily suspira y mira a su esposo.

—Hay que ver el lado bueno, Lils, Harry está intacto.

Ginevra incluso les agradeció por haber afectado a todos los príncipes, su fiesta de presentación se pospuso hasta que el último príncipe invitado se hubiera recuperado.

—Había maneras más simples de ahorrarte la fiesta de presentación ¿sabes? —Mencionó Harry en el jardín.

—Puede, pero fue el favor de tu padrino, así que lo acepto.

—Deberías aceptar mi propuesta, conviene en muchos aspectos, Ginevra.

—Puede, pero no estoy interesada, Harry —sonrió y volvió al castillo.

No fue la primera vez que lo rechazó, ni la segunda o tercera y por supuesto no sería la última.

—Tal vez sí debería elegir a una princesa —le dijo a su madre con tristeza, Lily acarició su cabello y acomodó su traje.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, te darás cuenta su es perfecta para ti —susurró Lily—. Ella también tiene la presión de escoger a alguien para el resto de su vida.

Durante el "poco tiempo" Ginevra y sus padres se quedaron en el castillo, Harry intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, con la intención de conocerla y enamorarla. Ginevra insistió en que la acosaba.

—De acuerdo, dejaré de buscarte —prometió el joven Potter. Y lo hizo, no la buscó, tan solo la observó desde la torre norte, la más alta, a cualquier lugar que fuera.

Cuando Ginevra comenzó a salir del castillo mandó a un guardia para seguirla y cuidarla, y cuando la pelirroja se dió cuenta de esto comenzó a tender trampas al guardia para perderla de vista. Entonces Harry casi enviaba a toda una tropa tras ella, pero su madre lo reprendió y solo le permitió el uso de tres guardias.

—Harry, de verdad te aprecio muchísimo, hijo, por eso debo insistir en que elijas a una princesa, que no sea mi hija —dijo Arthur Weasley, poco después de que Ginevra volviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba y que jamás lo iba a querer—. Es igual a su madre, y ella no elegirá pronto. Tu reino te necesita con una princesa, y no creo que mi hija sea la indicada.

—Yo creo que ella es perfecta —le dijo Harry, el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho y los ojos cristalinos.

—Deberias invitar a la familia Granger, su hija es preciosa y muy inteligente —dijo como despedida, antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta su alcoba.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta sus guardias, mantendría a los guardias tras Ginevra, pero él no, cualquier movimiento sospechoso sería reportado a sus padres y a los Weasley. El "poco tiempo" había acabado.

—¡Señor! ¡Su alteza! —susurró un guardia detrás de un tapiz, Harry se acercó con cautela y actuó como si contemplara el tapiz—. Finalmente lo sé, su alteza. Uno de los Condes cercanos al señor Weasley quiere a la princesa, desconozco los fines de su captura pero el secuestro se llevará a cabo durante la ceremonia de bienvenida a la familia Black.

La sangre de Harry hierve y olvida todos sus pensamientos, retoma su caminata hasta sus guardias y les ordena no perder de vista a Ginevra por ningún motivo hasta que la familia Black esté en el castillo, que su visita concluya y que todos ellos se hubieran ido.

Cuando la familia Black se va, los dos guardias de costumbre vuelven a estar detrás de Ginevra, y Harry también. Sin embargo, deja de observarla y solo recibe las noticias de los guardias, después de la propia Ginevra, como en el banquete de celebración por las nuevas tierras conquistadas, dónde entraba escoltada y pidiendo a gritos su libertad, se hizo costumbre, pero a la pelirroja ya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Su padre llegó a su lado en el adarve con paso lento y una sonrisa apenada, Harry conocía la mirada en sus ojos.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de dejarla tranquila, Harry? —dijo su padre en un suspiro, Harry lo observó confundido, pero no protestó nada—. Ya no hay ninguna amenaza, ya no hay necesidad de que mandes a los guardias tras ella.

—Alguien quería hacerle daño, papá, no lo logró antes así que lo continuará intentando, y no puedo permitir que algo le pase…

—Harry —lo detuvo su padre, Harry mordió con fuerza para detener sus palabras—. Si logramos capturar al que está detrás de ella, ¿Dejarás de mandar guardias tras ella? ¿Dejarás tú de estar tras ella?

Harry sabe que llegó la hora, como si la fiesta de presentación estuviera frente a él nuevamente, pero esta vez tiene que elegir de verdad, tiene que elegir a una de las princesas preciosas, amables e ideales, o a Ginevra. Con su padre a un lado, solo puede pensar en el castillo, tropas y todo el reino.

—Me casaré con la princesa de Sohov, Laurent, en cuanto el sujeto muera en la horca.

James asiente y traga, no dice nada más, palmea el hombro de su hijo y vuelve al castillo. Ahora realmente está jodido.

Ginevra no se sorprendió al ver a los dos guardias salir tras ella, sin intenciones de ocultarse.

—¿Ya ni siquiera intentarán pretender que van al pueblo por algo que no sea yo? —se burló la pelirroja, girando a ver a los dos guardias.

—Eran las órdenes del joven príncipe, su alteza —dice uno, sin titubear o alterar sus gestos.

—¿Ahora pidió que me siguieran sin vergüenza? —preguntó confundida.

—El príncipe Harry no ha ordenado nada esta mañana, princesa —dijo el otro guardia. Ginevra frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces por qué están siguiéndome? —preguntó con molestia.

—Son órdenes del rey James, su alteza.

Ginevra marca el entrecejo fruncido pero no objeta, continúa su caminata. Continúa hasta que unos vándalos brincan de los tejados, con armas y rostros cubiertos, se abalanzan contra los dos guardias mientras ella corre. Corre devuelta al castillo con dos enmascarados tras ella. La puerta está cerrada y sus golpes y gritos parecen inaudibles para las personas del otro lado de los muros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Quién los envió? —grita mientras se aferra a unas cadenas del gran portón.

—Princesa… el Conde no puede permitir que usted reine estas tierras, no con el incompetente del príncipe Harry.

—El Conde los retirará de la monarquía, comenzando con toda princesa considerada para el trono.

—¿Qué Conde? —dijo una voz grave detrás de Ginevra—. ¡He hecho una pregunta! —gritó Sirius.

El enmascarado retiró su máscara y sonrió, la misma sonrisa que Sirius.

—El Conde Riddle, hermano.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecen y un montón de guardias capturan a los dos enmascarados, otro montón corre para atrapar a los que dejaron atrás.

—Estás tan muerto, Regulus.

Ginevra es escoltada a su alcoba y no se le permite salir en días. Observa por la ventana un carruaje con las banderas de Sohov, la construcción de la horca y la guillotina, y a Harry orquestando toda la acción, siendo admirado por la princesa Laurent con una sonrisa boba.

Ginevra es escoltada a un balcón con primera vista a la horca y la guillotina, a su lado está su familia y Sirius.

Harry da tres señales. En la primera caen siete barriles al suelo, dejando que siete vándalos se ahorquen; en la segunda caen dos barriles y se ahorcan los dos captores de Ginevra, Sirius no se inmuta; la tercera hace que el verdugo dejé caer un hacha gigante en el cuello de Tom Riddle, su cabeza rueda hasta los pies de la escolta que retiene a los pueblerinos y caballeros. El pueblo aplaude y vitorea el reinado de Potter, la promesa de una gran monarquía por parte del príncipe. Laurent aplaude y agita su pañuelo a Harry.

—Deberías agradecerle —susurra Sirius, observando la cabeza de Riddle.

—¿A quién?

—A James, a Harry —continuó suaurrando—. Riddle pretendía violar a toda princesa que pudiera ocupar el trono al lado de Harry, así todo su valor desaparecería, nadie la querría como esposa y sería despojada de sus derechos a la corona. Desaparecería a todas. Pero Harry se negó a dejarte sin guardias y James se lo concedió a cambio de que eligieras una esposa lo antes posible.

Ginevra se congela y observa cómo Laurent camina del brazo de Harry hacia el interior del castillo.

—¿Laurent de Sohov? —pregunta incrédula.

Sirius asiente y suspira antes de apartar la vista.

—Sería bueno que le agradezcas antes de que tú padre acuerde algo con James y vuelvas a casa.

—¿Volver? —Sirius sonríe y asiente.

—Tu padre ha estado pensando en diversas maneras de unir fuerzas con James, y hasta hace unos días el que aceptaras casarte con Harry era una de ellas, pero como no hubo ninguna elección o respuesta de tu parte, Harry tuvo que elegir —se encogió de hombros y le tendió su brazo para comenzar a caminar al interior—. Supongo que no tardarán en llegar a un acuerdo justo y entonces volverás a casa.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Sirius sonrió y caminó a su propia alcoba, dejando a Ginevra en medio pasillo confundida y triste.

La siguiente vez que salió del castillo, ningún guardia fue tras ella, durante la noche cuando todos estaban a la mesa, Laurent se sentaba al lado de Harry, por la mañana cuando observaba los campos desde el adarve podía ver a Harry con los caballos, sin alzar la mirada para buscarla.

—Princesa, debería estar en la prueba de vestidos —dijo Harry a sus espaldas, alguna tarde de esa misma semana.

—Creí que no ibas a hablarme jamás —dijo con confusión. Harry sonrió y negó, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Estás arreglando tu boda o lo hace Laurent? —pregunta con verdadera curiosidad. Harry deja caer su sonrisa pero la recupera de inmediato.

—En realidad no le he pedido que sea mi esposa.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero se tiene que someter a una investigación sobre su salud, su reino, su economía y esas cosas. Para asegurar que no se comprometa conmigo para un bien propio.

Ginevra asiente y se siente tan fuera de lugar que busca una salida.

—Debo ir a mi alcoba por algo antes de la prueba —dice deteniéndose, Harry frunce el entrecejo pero asiente.

—Muy bien, te acompaño.

—Necesito ir sola, Harry.

Harry mantiene el entrecejo fruncido y esta vez niega con la cabeza.

—Pues no. Le prometí a mi padre que me casaría cuando atraparan al que quería hacerte daño, pero la verdad es que te extraño mucho.

Ginevra observa los ojos verdes de Harry sin parpadear, asombrada y confundida.

—Necesito saber, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Te casarías conmigo? De verdad te quiero, y te quiero conmigo, pero nunca haría algo que te haga infeliz. Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, princesa?

El corazón de Harry late con fuerza, los ojos de Ginevra se llenan de lágrimas y no sabe qué responder.

—Quiero ayudarte, pero también quiero conocerte ¿Podría hacer eso casándome contigo?

—¡Por supuesto! Es más, te lo prometo.

—Prometes muchas cosas, Harry…

—Y las cumpliré todas, si tú me lo permites.

Ginny deja caer lágrimas y toma el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

—Te extrañé —murmura. Harry sonríe y une sus labios por primera vez, y le imploró a los dioses que no fuera la última.

Ginevra asiente al separarse, Harry sabe que es un sí a estar juntos, a conocerse y unirse para no volver a extrañarse nunca más.


End file.
